Inside out : Emotions' best friend
by briannaaumondreaux
Summary: Plot : Joy is decided to get her own dog as she's went down to imagination land pet store and founds a buck tooth Newfoundland puppy as Joy adopts her and name her Brianna as they begin to like each other as Best friends and Anger will get over the new puppy
1. Joy's new pet idea

Here's the first chapter of my story enjoy

(Then that night of the Anderson's house in San Francisco where Riley is in the bathroom as she's brushing her teeth after she is finished and went of the bathroom as she's went to her room and put on her pajamas on as she's went to bed as her parents come in to gave a good night kiss on her forehead)

Bill Anderson (smiles) : Good Night Monkey (rubs her)

Jill Anderson (smiles) : Sweet dreams sweetie (kiss her again)

Riley (smiles) : Goodnight guys (as her parents left her room as she's begin to close her eyes)

(Inside of her mind)

Joy : Ahh What another happy great day team happy ^^ (look at Sadness) Sadness tap the button and sends these memories into long term memory  
Sadness : Okay *taps the button and sending the memories into long term memory and Fear is happily writing something the cardboard*  
Fear : Woohoo We didn't die *get punch by Anger* Oww!  
Anger : You said that every time  
Disgust : I agree  
Joy : Okay then Fear you are dream duty tonight ^^  
Fear : (groans) Do I have to?  
Joy : Yep and I'm going to bed now *kiss him and went to her room* Goodnight  
*went to her room and realizes that she's was thinking something* Hmm? a dog? (Smiles big) A dog that's it ^^ *grabs some papers out and draw some dogs and coloring them as she humming and giggles* I always wanted a dog and dogs are so happy and cute ^^  
*Then Anger comes in Joy's room*  
Anger : Umm Joy what are you doing?  
Joy : Oh Anger I was thinking like we should get a dog for part of the team  
Anger : Why you need a dog?  
Joy : Because I always like I could play fetch the ball or giving it a bath or potty training or feed it and I remember when Riley was little and draws a pet store with cats,hamsters,dogs and other animals. I think it's that I can get a dog  
Anger : Joy Joy No no no this might be a stupid idea I ever heard that but how you could find a dog and beside there's no dog in Riley's mind and I said no to get a dog and it's a big responsible to get one  
Joy : I know that Anger and besides having a dog would a great thing  
Anger (rolls his eyes) : Whatever (goes to his room) I'm going back to bed So goodnight!  
*Joy knew that there was a pet adoption store in Imagination Land and Sadness comes in*  
Sadness : Hey Joy are you okay?  
Joy : Yeah and I was thinking like we should get a dog for a pet  
Sadness : Really?  
Joy : Yes Really like we could play fetch or house trained and do some awesome tricks to impressed Anger.  
Sadness : Oh okay then and I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink of water  
Joy : Okay Sadness ^^ Goodnight *went to bed and start thinking to get a dog* I can't wait for tomorrow to get a dog (smiles and went to sleep on her bed)

To be continued


	2. The Buck tooth Newfoundland puppy

Here's my second chapter of my story :3

*Then the next day at the Imagenation land pet adoption center Where Joy comes as she saw a female mind worker who was sitting on a desk and working something on the computer as Joy walks over to her*

Joy : Hello *waving her hand hello and Female Mind worker look at her*

Female Mind Worker : Yes What Can I help you

Joy : Oh Oh Oh Yes Yes I'm getting a dog

Female Mind Worker : Oh Really we have tons of dogs that really need for a home and cats and other animals

Joy : Wow

Female Mind Worker : Oh you might find the dogs and it in the dog room

Joy : Oh Boy *walks to the dog room as she saw all the dogs in kennel happily barking and panting* Wow Look at the dogs

*Then the green male mind worker with glasses and a brown muscle*

Green Male Mind worker : Can I help you lady?

Joy : I would find the perfect dog to bring home with.

Green Mind Worker : Sure thing *look at a poodle* How about a poodle

Joy (look at a poodle in the cage) : Oooh, I love poodles

Green mind worker : And what about a bulldog

Joy (look at the bulldog) : Woah that's one cute

*Then there's was a small brown puppy with buck teeth and a mole on her cheek was sleeping and starting to get up*

Small Brown puppy : (yawns as she's happily panting and barking as she's look at her rubber yellow bone and playing it until she saw Joy and was happily wanted a owner and wagging her tail as she scratching the fence of the kennel as Joy look at her in the kennel and whimpers and shedding into tears)

Joy: Oooh, how about this one? ..The poor thing.. ;;

Green Mind worker : Umm She's been in here for two months

Small Brown Puppy : (whimpers and wagging her tail)

Joy: Naaawww... ;; ..She must need a good home! ;33;

Green male mind : Hmmmm

Light blue female mind worker : But would you like a Chihuahua instead

Joy: ...Hmmm... *looks at Small brown puppy* I'll take this little one!

Green mind worker : Wanna kitty instead

*The kittens meows*

Joy: Uhh.. I'm fine, this puppy needs a home.. just wook at her

Small brown puppy : (pants and wags her tail)

Male green mind worker : Okay then she's all yours *grab the keys and unlocks the kennel as she's gives the small brown puppy to her*

Joy : Yay!

Small brown puppy : Bark bark *licks Joy in the face and panting*

Joy (giggles and to the male green mind worker) : Thank you *walks with the small brown puppy in her arms* Come on puppy let's go to your new home (takes the recall tube and goes up to headquarters with her new puppy)


	3. Four emotions meet the new puppy

(Back at headquarters where Sadness is cleaning her glasses and Joy comes in headquarters with the brown puppy in her arms with the recall tube)

Joy (smiles) : I'm Home!

Sadness : Oh Hello Joy (finished cleaning her glasses and puts it on her face)

Joy : I guess I got a new puppy.

Sadness : Oh wow really? (looks at the new brown puppy in Joy's arms) Aww she's so cute with buck teeth like mine (pets her)

Joy : Yeah She's does (as she's puts her down as she's begin to sniffing around and went to Disgust's room and got excitement all over Disgust's favorite fashion magazine)

Disgust (went to her room and saw her magazine got wet and smells pretty bad) : Ewwww Joy!!! (As Joy went into her room and saw the brown puppy wagging her tail) Can you explain for that (points to her magazine being peed by the small brown puppy) that's was my favorite fashion magazine and it's been peed on by her!

Joy (picks up the small brown puppy) : Sorry about that, She's my new puppy and I think she's got excitement and I think I brought some puppy pads (Fear comes in and saw the brown puppy)

Fear : Awww Joy where did this puppy come from? She's so adorable (pets her on the forehead) Hi puppy (get licked in the cheek as he giggles)

Joy : Awww She's like you and Oh I got her from the Imagenation land pet adoption center and I hope Anger will be impressed.

(Cut to Anger with a grumpy look that Joy show him the small brown puppy)

Anger (crossing his arms) : I can believe this (gets licked by the brown puppy as Sadness founds a red rubber bone squeaky toy to her as she's sniffs it and begin to playing with her as she's tries to get it)

Joy (to Anger) : Oh come on Anger. It's will be a good thing to have a pet

Anger (to Joy) : Yeah but it's a big responsible and it's will make a mess all over headquarters, Including when she's chews my newspapers!

Joy (to Anger) : But Anger I promise to take care of her and I'm going to be responsible to have a dog and please pretty please *gives Anger cute eyes*

Anger (faceplams and groans) : Fine Fine! You can keep her but don't let her wet on my newspaper. I mean it!

Joy : Yay! *hugs the brown puppy*

Anger : Luckily I got the kennel when she's in big trouble

Joy : No worries I will house trained her!

Sadness : (pets the brown puppy)

Fear : What should we named her.

Disgust : How about Trixie

Fear : Naww How about Molly

Disgust : No no no I'll named her Becky

Fear : No no What about Ash

Disgust : That's a boys name

Fear : Sometimes it's could be a girl names too

Disgust : You Idiot I will named her Cleo

Fear : No Chole

Disgust : Gina

Fear : Beth

Disgust : Lola

Fear : Lindsey

Sadness : Wait Wait I don't think that she's doesn't like any of those names.

Anger (groans and rolls his eyes) : Oh Brother I should called her Fluffy,Fifi,Miss Brown or Something better with that! (pouts and crossing his arms)

Joy : Oh Oh Oh I gotta a better name for her

Anger : Okay then you should choose a name for her!

Joy : How about Brianna

Brianna the small puppy: (panting and wagging her tail)

Sadness : That's a great name for her

Puppy Brianna : (panting and licking Joy)

Joy : Hehehehehehe (hugs her gently) I love this puppy (giving her kisses on the cheek)


	4. Yellow Emotion and her puppy

(The next day Where Joy is showing Brianna her blue lighter collar that Joy got from Imagination land pet store with a purple bone shaped and that has her name on)

Puppy Brianna : (sniffs her collars and Joy puts it on her neck)

Joy (giggles) : You look so cute with your new collar

(Then Anger was looking for his newspaper and his newspaper Brianna sniffs on it and pees with a relived face offscreen as Anger look at her on his newspaper)

Anger : JOY!!!!!!!

(Joy is reading a book about One hundred and one dalmatian and Sadness is sitting on the couch and rocking puppy Brianna and Anger is cleaning up when Brianna makes a mess)

Anger : (growls abd scubs harder on the floor)

Fear (petting Brianna) : Who's a good girl

Joy (petting Brianna too) : She's a good girl

Disgust : You can say that again (rolls her eyes as she's was texting her phone)

(Then outside from Headquarters in Imagination land where Joy is teaching Brianna to play fetch)

Joy : Go Fetch the ball Brianna *throws the ball*

Brianna : (barking and runs to the ball as she's catch it in her mouth and runs to Joy and hugs her as she's give her a kiss)

Joy : Heheheh Good Girl Brianna What a good dog (Then meanwhile Brianna is using the bush for pee time and Joy is holding her leash ) All done Brianna?

Puppy Brianna : (nods happily yes and already done)

Joy : Good Girl (looks at a dog show) Wow A dog show Brianna! Let's go check it out (she and Puppy Brianna runs to it)


	5. Buck teeth Newfoundland in the show

(As Other people enter with their dogs in the dog show as Joy and Puppy Brianna walks to a green female mind worker with dark red glasses who was signing papers)

Joy : Hi there I would like to enter ny puppy to the dog show please?

Female Mind Worker (adjusts her glasses) : Well How old is she?

Joy (picks up Puppy Brianna) : Probably Four months (shows Puppy Brianna to her) This is my puppy Brianna

Female Mind Worker (looks at her) : She's looks so cute with buck teeth.

Joy : I know right and I think that she's first one with her buck teeth (snuggles Puppy Brianna) Huh Brianna?

Puppy Brianna : (happily pants and nods yes as her tail is wagging)

Joy : I training her with some tricks and watch this, (puts Puppy Brianna down) Brianna sit.

Puppy Brianna : (sits down)

Joy : Roll over

Puppy Brianna : (rolls over)

Joy : Do the flop!

Puppy Brianna : (flips down)

Female Mind worker : Pretty good and Yes you would to like your enter in the dog show

Joy : Really?

Female Mind Worker : Yes Indeed (continue signing some papers)

Joy : Woohoo! Come on Brianna!

(She's and Brianna Went to the dog show as While People are doing their dogs some tricks as they their turn and then 25 minutes later It's was Joy and Puppy Brianna who was wearing green and yellow goggles on her eyes and a purple bathing suit turn as People in sits adores puppy Brianna)

Woman (offscreen) : What a cutie with those buck teeth!

Puppy Brianna : (blushes her cheeks)

Joy : Okay Brianna are you ready girl?.

Puppy Brianna : (smiles and nods yes as she's wags her tail) Bark

Joy : Okay all you had to do is doing the best high diving ever

Man (to Puppy Brianna) : Okay little lady (pets her and looks at the pocket watch) Go!

(Puppy Brianna runs thoughts the hoops, jumping on the logs,ducks her head while she's was crawling on the grounds,Then She's jumps on the diving board jumps up as People clicking their cameras on her as she's spins around and dives into the pool with a big splash on other people as they gasps and look down at their clothes their wet as Puppy Brianna looks at them with a shame look and blushes her cheeks as People happily clapping their hands and cheering at her)

The Judge (with his microphone) : Amazing folks! It's look this buck teeth Newfoundland puppy has great talents!

(Joy runs to Puppy Brianna with a towel as she's rubs it on her and hugs her)

Joy : You did it Girl! I'm so proud of you (kissing her cheeks)

Puppy Brianna : (licks her cheeks)

Joy : (giggles)

(Then The Judges are choosing the dogs with nervous looks that would be the winner as they look down at Puppy Brianna)

Judge : I think this buck teeth puppy would be the winner!

Puppy Brianna : (happily pants and wags her tail as The one of the judges puts a shiny medal around her neck)

(As Everyone in sits Applause happily and cheering, The Judges give Joy a shiny trophy)

Joy (looks at Puppy Brianna) : We did it Brianna! We won! (puts her trophy down and hugs Puppy Brianna) You're my Brianna! (kissing her cheeks)

Puppy Brianna : (barks happily and licks her face too)

Joy : (giggles)

(Cut to an old lady with a cup of tea in her hands)

Old Lady : Well this new dog with those cutie buck teeth has some old and new tricks eh? (giggles and drinks her tea)

(Then Man takes a picture of them and then at headquarters while Joy puts her trophy on the shelf, A picture of her and Puppy Brianna and her shiny medal)

Sadness : Wow you and Brianna won? That's great for you and I'm very impressed of you (smiles)

Joy : Awww Thanks Sadness (pats her on the head) I really appreciate with that and Brianna too (look at Puppy Brianna falls asleep on her puppy bed) Aww she's so cute when she's sleeps (pets her) Good Night Brianna (Kiss her as Sadness left the room) Good Night Sadness

Sadness : Good Night Joy

(Joy went to bed as she's went to sleep)

(Anger opens the door as he checks on her and Puppy Brianna on bed as he smiles a little)

Anger (giggles) : Those two have a perfect relationship (looks at his book been chewed up and slobber by Puppy Brianna) GRRR!!! SERIOUSLY??!

Fear : What?

Anger : None of your business moron (punch him in the face as he went to his room)

Fear : (groans in pain) I'm okay


	6. Dog Gone Trouble

(Then the next day where Joy is building a doghouse for Brianna as she's goes in and enjoy and Then 10 months later when Brianna is grown dog and eating steak in her dog bowl that Joy give it to her as her dinner)  
Anger : Hmm I gotta admit Joy is happy to have Brianna but I hate when She's chews some of my stuff!  
Fear : Yeah I teach her not to chew up the couch  
Disgust : Luckily She's potty trained and No smelly aciddents!  
Sadness : But Joy teach her to using the toilet  
Fear : You think so?  
Sadness : Mmhmm (look down at Anger's slipper chewed by Brianna) I think that she chewed you slippers  
Anger : WHAT! (Looks at it) Ooooh that dog!  
Joy : Well she's a dog and can't help it. Sorry about that (pats him on the head)  
Anger : Then trained her very hard.  
*Then at School when Riley is playing basketball with her friends*  
Girl : Riley pass the ball *Riley pass it to her* Awesome *shoots the ball*  
Riley : Woohoo ^^  
*inside her mind*  
Emotions : Yay ^^  
Brianna : Bark Bark Bark  
Joy : What is it Brianna? Wanna watch with us  
Brianna : Bark  
Joy : Okay then  
Brianna : (panting and saw a squirrel on a tree in the outside world and growls and went on the controls and press one of the button to made Riley act like a dog as she's chase the squirrel that the other kids saw her in confused and barking as Joy grab her away)  
Joy : Stop it Brianna! *saw a red memory that has a dog bone it and created by Brianna* what's that?  
Sadness : I don't know?  
Fear : It's kinda like a memory with a dog bone!  
Brianna : (whimpers and went to her doghouse)  
Anger : OOOOOHH THAT DOG! I told you this was a stupid idea to get a dog!  
Joy : Anger Don't say that in front of Brianna. You might hurt her feelings  
Disgust : Yeah right She's almost embarrassed Riley for acting like a dog.  
Fear (hearing the kids laughing at Riley right now) : OH NO! WE BEEN HUMANLATION! (runs around in panic and screams)  
Sadness (sobs) : Time to cry! (pushing the buttons and crying)  
(Riley begins to embarrassed herself and runs to the girl bathroom as She's cries)  
Disgust : We have a major problem at school!  
Anger : It's that dog's fault! (points to Brianna with shocked look)  
Joy : Anger it's not her fault!  
Anger : Well then You should tell her to lay down earlier! That dog is got to go!  
(Brianna whimpers sadly and tears filled in her eyes as she's runs upstairs to Joy's room)  
Joy : Brianna wait! It's not your fault! (sadly sighs and Look at Anger with her angry look) Nice going Anger!  
Disgust : You totally hurt her feelings like that!  
Anger : Grrr Whatever! (walks away and sits down on the chair as he looks at his newspaper been chewed up) DUMB DOG!  
(Brianna was in her doghouse as tears coming out of her eyes and sniffs, She's feels bad about that she done it and Joy looks at her in her doghouse)  
Joy : Aww poor Brianna (walks away that Brianna needs some alone time for right now) I probably you leave alone then  
Brianna : (Nods yes sadly and sadly whimpers)  
(Then that night where Brianna is about to run away as she's took off her collar and writes a note)  
Brianna (in her thoughts) : "Dear Joy my previous owner, I'm sorry about what happened today at school for making Riley embarrassed of herself, I'm deicide to run away and never happen again, Anger was right about me I really am just a dumb dog" (sniffs and puts black paint on her paw as she puts it on the paper) "Signed Brianna the dumb buck teeth Newfoundland"  
(She's puts the note of the chair as she's taps the button as she's grabs her doggy suit case and takes the recall tube as she's went out of headquarters)


	7. Runaway Newfoundland

(Then Early morning in headquarters where Joy is putting a steak on Brianna's dog bowl for her breakfast and trying to cheer her up as She's puts Japanese sauce on her steak and puts bacon on it as She's went to her doghouse)

Joy (smiles) : Brianna I brought you a surprise breakfast, It's your favorite Steak with Japanese sauce on it and Bacon too! (didn't notice that Brianna was not in there) Brianna? Girl? (looks in there) Hello? (look at Brianna's collar as she's picks it up and look at the note) A note (grabs it and looks at it) "Dear Joy my previous owner, I'm sorry about what happened today at school for making Riley embarrassed of herself, I'm deicide to run away and never happen again, Anger was right about me I really am just a dumb dog and Signed Brianna the dumb buck teeth Newfoundland" (gasps) Oh no this is terrible!

(Then The four emotions appears and walks to Joy)

Fear : What's happened?!

Joy : Brianna is running away!

All expect for Anger : (gasps in horror)

Anger : Oh big deal! She's a dumb dog

Disgust (sacastic and to Anger) : Well I hope you're happy Anger! (crossing her arms)

Joy : She's our pet and my best friend! I didn't mean to make Riley embarrassed of herself at school for acting like a dog

Anger : Then that's her own fault!

Joy : No it's not Anger! You shouldn't calling her a dumb dog!

Disgust : Yeah Anger that's because of your big mouth!

Anger : Don't tell me what to do!!!! She's always chews my stuff!!!!!

Joy : Then dogs can't help it by chewing stuff! I'm start to worried about her

Sadness : Oooh I hope that She's not scared,alone or worst death!

Fear : (gasps) I hope that she's didn't died like Old yeller!

Joy : Hey no worries We can find her right?

Sadness : Yeah What if She's in the memory dump or worse being captured by Jangles the clown or a dog catcher or Abstract thoughts

Joy : You're right Sadness and I can't let that happen to her! I can imagine what horrible things what Jangles is doing to her!

Fear : Like put her in the cage!

Joy : Mmhmm

Sadness : That's terrible!u

Joy : Anger please we had to find her right away right now!? Please

Anger : Alright Alright Then Let's go find her!

Joy : That's the spirit when we get back you own Brianna an apologize when we found her right?

Anger : Do I have to?!

Disgust (slaps him in the face) : You better be Brickman!

Anger : (growls)

Fear : Then come on!

Joy : I think that she's in long term memory or Imagenation land!

Sadness : I hope so

Fear : Wait We should wait til nighttime when Riley is a sleep and then We will search for Brianna.

Joy : Oh Right. But Be prepare tonight team happy!

Anger (crossing his arms and rolls his eyes) : Yeah Right! (scoffs)

( Then Meanwhile in Long Term Memory Where Brianna is sadly walking and then she's sniffs something as she's follow the scent and went to then she's sniffs something as she's follow the scent and went to Imagination land as she's saw giant french fries as she's happily pants and runs to it as she's begin to eat it and Then one of police mind worker caught her in the pole)

Police Mind worker : Hey miss doggy I think that you must be lost and I might take you to subconscious for running away!

Brianna : (whimpers in fear and know what's subconscious and been told by Joy)

(The Police mind worker takes Brianna to the subconscious as She's howls in fear)

Police mind worker : Will you be quiet Dog! Nobody notice what a dumb Newfoundland you are!

(Brianna knows realize that she's done and shouldn't stay in headquarters as she's looks down in guilt and whimpers sadly as She's daydreams and Joy appears in her thinking bubble)

Joy (in her daydream) : Brianna please come home with me (smiles) Go Girl Go!

(Brianna barks and trying to get out of here but she's got shocked and howls in pains)

Police Mind Worker : Hahahahah! Nice try miss little doggie!

Brianna : (whimpers sadly)

(Then outside of subconscious where Subconscious Police mind worker finally heres with Brianna as Frank and Dave look at her)

Subconsious guard Frank : Hey Boss who is this?

Subconscious Police mind worker : I don't know probably a stray dog and bring her inside of the subconscious and makes she's doesn't escaped (gives Brianna to Frank and Dave as He's leaves)

Dave (struggling and Holding Brianna) : Come on Doggy in you go!

Frank (opens the door and Dave puts Brianna) : And no escaping! (opens the door)

(Then Brianna whimpers in fear as she's look around in subconscious and then she's saw Grandmas vacuum cleaner as she's barks on fear and runs to it as she's climbs on the giant broccoli and she's sighs in relief and then hearing a stomping sounds and look around as She's saw Jangles the clown)

Jangles the clown (grabs Brianna and glared at her in the face) : Aww what's a cutie little doggie (crazy laughs) Just Like I always wanted! I will called Miss Brownie!

Brianna : (whimpers in fear and begins to howls very loud)

(Then Jangles begins walks to his home with Brianna as she's gulps in fear and holding a bone shaped sign saying "Help!")


End file.
